


Oh My God, You’re Bleeding!

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Accidental meeting, Albert is awkward, Finch is an Idiot, Gyms, Hahahahaha boys are gay, M/M, TW for blood, but no boyfriend :(, i still have a black eye, race being race, this is based off a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: “Son of a bitch!” He swore. His hands flew to his face immediately.“Holy shit! Are you okay?”  Someone asked him.Albert stood up shakily, hands still covering his face.“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He moved his hands slightly.“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” The person gasped.“I am?”





	Oh My God, You’re Bleeding!

Albert had been going to his local gym for a few months. He’d met a some people, flirted with a few, but none really seemed to catch his eye. That is until he was walking by the treadmills one day. He passed a guy, around his age, with light brown hair.   
Albert’s steps faltered the in the slightest, but he kept walking.   
How exactly are you supposed to talk to someone who was running? Besides, Albert thought to himself on the way to the pool, he has headphones in. He probably doesn’t want to be bothered.   
Over a period of the next couple of months they would pass each other in the locker room, or nod in greeting on the treadmills but they never had a real conversation.   
Until, one fateful day in December.   
Albert was on one of the basketball courts, working on his free throws. He had jogged to the bench to get water.   
He watched the other people mess around with balls for a few minutes. Until his peace was distributed.   
“Hey! Ball!” Someone yelled.   
Albert turned his head slightly to the right only to be knocked back on his ass. His hands flew to his face immediately.   
“Holy shit! Are you okay?” Someone asked him.   
Albert stood up shakily, hands still covering his face.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He moved his had slightly.   
“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” The person gasped.   
“I am?”  
“Stop bleeding on the court!”   
“Yeah, okay, I’ll just stop!”  
“Fuck, sorry not what I meant. Follow me?”  
Albert let the person drag him to the locker room. Meanwhile he lifted the hem of his shirt to catch the blood pouring from his nose.   
“Son of a bitch!” Albert hissed as his face was assaulted by the bright LEDs of the locker room.   
“Let me see?” The guy asked.   
Albert moves his hands and shirt to let the other person have a look.   
“Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” He started rambling about how he didn’t mean to and the ball just happened to hit the rim the wrong way.   
“Hey, Hey, Hey! It’s okay! I swear. Trust me I’ve had worse.” Albert reassured the man.   
“I think I broke your nose…”  
Albert opened his eyes as much as he could. It was then that he realized that he was talking to the cute brunette.   
“I told you, I’ve had worse.” He said with a smirk. “Once my best friend dared me to jump from the roof of his house onto the trampoline into the pool.”  
“How well did that turn out?”  
“The trampoline ripped and I broke my leg in three places. Sometimes it still hurts.”   
The brunette smiled and let out a laugh. Albert then decided that he wanted to make him laugh all the time.   
“Im Patrick, by the way. But most people call me Finch.”  
“I’m Albert. I’d shake your hand, but mine are covered in blood.”   
Finch smiled weakly.   
“Is it done?”  
Carefully Albert moved his hands and shirt away from his face. Only for more blood came rushing from his nose.   
“Fuck! Uh, okay. So I’m taking you to the hospital.”  
“What?”   
“I think it’s broken! And if it is, it needs to be reset and I sure as hell ain’t doin it!”  
“I can’t pay for an ER bill! I’m a broke college student!” Albert protested.   
“I’ll pay, don’t worry.”  
Albert lets out a noise similar to a strangled yelp.   
“No! I can’t let you do that!”   
“Don’t worry, my parents are rich it won’t make a dent.”  
“Still!” Albert didn’t know what else to say.   
“Albert, I think I just broke your nose! Let me help!”  
Albert’s sigh was muffled by his shirt, as was his response. “Fine.”

“Well,” the nurse started, poking at Albert’s face. “It’s not broken. But you’re face will be bruised for a while and you have a minor concussion. No driving for at least two weeks, just to be safe. And you have a small cut on your cheek. I’ll go get you some medicine and a bandage for that.”   
She walks out of the room, leaving Albert and Finch in an awkward silence. On the car ride here Finch has been nervously humming along to the radio, while Albert was on the verge of passing out from sheer exhaustion.   
“Are you okay?” Finch asked just as Albert was nodding off.   
“No. My face is royaly fucked.”  
“I meant besides that.”  
“I’m just really tired, ya know? Work, school. Barely have time to sleep any more.”  
“But you have time to go to the gym?”  
“It’s my way of being social and going out. While also taking care of myself.”   
“That makes sense. So uh. What are you going to school for?”   
“Engineering. You?”  
“Environmental Science.”  
“Nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
Finch was about to say something else when Albert’s phone started blaring “All Star” by Smash Mouth.   
Albert winced but picked up the phone anyway.   
“‘Ello?”  
“Alberta where in gods name are you? Giuro su Dio.”   
“I may or may not...be in the ER?”  
“Che cazzo?! What happened? Do I need to come get you? Did you do something stupid?” There was a gasp. “WITHOUT ME?!”   
Albert sighed at his best friend. “Race- Race. Calm down. I’m fine. Technically it wasn’t my fault.”  
“What wasn’t your fault?”  
“Remember in Junior year when Jack got in a fight and his entire face was grey and blue?”  
Race hesitated before answering. “Yeah.”  
“I look like that right now. I also have a concussion.”  
“That doesn’t help. What happened?”  
“Oh? Is that not what you asked?”  
“No, dude.”  
“I got hit in the face with a basketball.”   
“You- you what?”   
“Got hit in the face with a basketball. The guy who threw it is here with me.”   
Race was silent for another moment.   
“Is he cute?” He asked.   
Albert glances to Finch, ho was scrolling through his phone, his leg bouncing extremely fast.   
“Very.”   
“You should ask him out.” Race spoke simply.   
“Bloody face and all?”   
“Obviously. Hey! Spot! C’mere!”   
Albert chuckled as Spot and Race bet on the outcome.   
“Alright Albie! I’ve got 10 bucks on the line, don’t let me down!”   
“Sure. Oh- and Race?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m wearing your white HS baseball T-shirt.”   
“YOU WHAT-“   
Albert outright laughed and hung up before Race could get any louder.   
“He was loud.” Finch said drawing Albert’s attention.   
“That’s Race for you. He’s a stupid son of a bitch but, ya gotta love ‘im.”   
Finch tilted his head to the side slightly and scrunched up his eyebrows.   
“Is he your boyfriend?”  
Albert barked out a laugh and pushed his hair from his eyes.   
“Oh god no.” He managed between laughs.   
“Oh- god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to like assume your sexuality or anything-“   
“Finch-“  
“I just thought you were cute-“  
“Finch-“  
“And I was really hoping and I didn’t know how to just ask!”  
“Finch!”  
Finch stopped in his tracks and stared at Albert with wide eyes.   
“I’m laughing because Race is basically my brother. The thought of us being together is actually kinda gross.”  
Finch let out a sigh then cringed again.   
“I still probably shouldn’t have assumed your queer though…”  
“Why not?”  
“Uh. Well. Last time I did I got decked in the face.”   
Now it was Albert’s turn to cringe.   
“That sucks man, I’m sorry. But don’t worry I won’t deck you for flirting.”  
Finch visibility relaxed. “You won’t?”  
“It’d be extremely hypocritical if I did considering I’m Bi.”   
Finch’s face lit up then flushed a, in Albert’s opinion, nice shade of pink. Seemingly embarrassed at his excitement.   
The nurse then walked back in with a prescription and a butterfly band aid for Albert’s cheek.   
Once she was done Finch gave her his information so he could pay the bill online.   
“So, I completely forgot to ask, but is your car still at the gym?”   
Albert smiled. “No, I took the subway.”  
“So...I guess that means you need a ride home?”  
“I would sure as hell appreciate it.”   
Finch donned a smile to match Albert’s and brushed their shoulders together before making his way into the December cold.   
Once they were buckled into Finch’s shitty old Ford truck Albert immediately reached for the aux cord.   
“Is my music not good enough for you?” Finch quipped pulling out of the hospital.   
“I have a very specific music taste.” Albert made eye contact with Finch, at a red light of course, and tried his hardest to keep a serious face as Africa by Toto started playing.   
“Oh, I see. You’re a meme.” Finch said, breaking eye contact.   
Albert prided himself on the small blush that tinted Finch’s face.   
The ride to Albert and Race’s apartment was filled with an odd set of songs and a few teasing remarks here and there.   
“This is the place.” Albert sighed as soon as he saw the building.   
Finch and Albert shared a look.   
“Can I walk you up?”  
“Please do.”   
Once they reached the apartment door, both boys knew that Albert had to actually go inside.   
“I’m sorry I gave you a concussion. And screwed up your face.”  
Albert smiled. “Don’t sweat it. Besides, if I get to see you again, it’ll be worth it.”  
“Will it now?”   
“Yeah, now here.” Albert shoved his phone into Finch’s hand and watched him enter his name and number.   
“Great.” He said taking his phone back. “See you soon?”  
Finch nodded once and turned to leave.   
Before he could take a step Albert grabbed his wrist softly. Finch turned to question what was wrong, but was left speechless by Albert kissing his cheek.   
“Thank you. For taking me to the hospital.”  
By the time Finch had gained his senses back his face was scarlet and Albert was inside his apartment. 

“SPOT YOU OWE RACE TEN BUCKS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahah this is based off of the story of my (current) black eye. :)   
> Sadly though, without the romantic part   
> :(


End file.
